Purrfect
by 52 CARDS
Summary: Thieves don't miss the chance to steal. So Red X makes sure that he inspects his good before he delivers his opinion of the situation. But what does Raven have to do with it?


A light melody was playing on the speakers as it brought more comfort to air as a young woman was sitting in the back of the café. A waitress was walking to her table and give the young woman her cup of tea. Though the young woman barely noticed the cup as she was too engross with the book in her hands. Dark brown eyes scan the words before her lightly tan hand flip the page over to continue reading.

The book was fairly old and looked too complicated to an average reader, but this woman wasn't average as she reading very fast. The dark hair woman was indeed a bookworm from the way she stared at the pages. She was gripping onto the book very tightly like it was her lifeline. She was biting her rosy lips as her anticipation was building with every word. She was only a few pages away from finishing the book until something interrupted her world.

The young woman's phone vibrated and she sighed in frustration as she put her book down to pick up her phone. Clear anger was shown on her face as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She grit through her teeth.

"Raven, where are you? We need your help, right away. We are downtown next to the warehouses by Dock 5. Hurry!" A certain boy wonder shouted before the call ended.

Raven sighed with disappointment as she glanced at her book on the table and the ones next to her. She just recently bought them that day. Raven pulled out a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and left it on the table as she ran out of the café. Raven ran a block down the street until she reach an allay way behind some stores.

Raven quickly glanced around for anyone before she wave a hand over herself and chanted softly, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Suddenly, Raven's long black hair went back to being short and purple while her light tan skin also went back to being pale. Then she blinked her eyes back to a violet color. After completely transforming back to her old self, Raven teleported in her shadow raven and flew to the crime scene.

The city was literally glowing against the night sky with the different types of lights uptown. Though Raven didn't admire the site but she look away from it to the darker part of town. Where the crime was reported to happen. As Raven was drawing near Dock 5, she saw flashes of light lit the area as she landed.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Suddenly a familiar white glove jumped at Raven to grab her, but she calmly used a wooden crate to throw at it. Raven saw that her team was battling different types of magical beings like giant cards, white gloves and other types of objects that came alive.

Starfire was fighting a giant toy monkey that seem to have grown twenty times its original size. The monkey with an evil expression tried to crush Starfire between the two disc it was holding. She used her super strength to stop the discs from crushing her, but the monkey was smart and used its tail to swipe at Starfire.

While she was down, Beast Boy took over and turn into a T-Rex to match its size. He used his head to tackle the monkey to the ground. With in seconds, Starfire came back with rage as she fired star bolts at the monkey.

Raven look around for her other teams and saw that Robin was fighting a mixture of gloves and cards with his boomerangs. Two King cards tried to charged at Robin, but he jumped and slice both of them as they ran flatly into each other. Then he threw his boomerangs at the other two gloves that were behind him which explored. But when the smoke cleared, the white gloves remain standing. Though Robin still had his poker face until he smirk.

Both of the white gloves were attack by a sonic blue cannon. Now the odds were match since both Cyborg and Robin were fighting the white gloves.

Raven saw Mumbo Jumbo inside a warehouse, so she ran straight for him. He was standing next a vehicle that was shaped like a top hat on its side. A few white gloves were loading the "truck" as Mumbo stood by watching.

"Your show time is over, Mumbo. Turn yourself in!" Raven shouted as she took a battle stance. Mumbo turned around and just smiled at her.

"You're mistake because my show just begun!" Mumbo tapped his shoe against the vehicle and it shrunk back to a normal hat size. His glove workers stop their work and throw the wooden crates at Raven.

Raven used her powers to catch the boxes as the gloves were making their way over to her. She used the boxes she caught and throw them back at the gloves. Some of them got hit by the boxes, but the rest dodge the boxes and started to attack Raven. She was able to fight them until Mumbo made his way to her.

"What's this? The audience requests another magic act?" Mumbo held his hand against his ear like he was actually listening to a crowd, "Well I need an assistant for this to happen. Who is willing to volunteer for the Amazing Mumbo Jumbo!"

Raven was focus on the three gloves in front of her until a mysterious fourth one appeared behind her. It grabbed both her arms and held tightly so she couldn't move.

"Ah! Looking here, a volunteer who decided to join the show! What's your name, young lady!" Mumbo said as he suddenly became a well dressed announcer. Raven struggles as the glove was tightening its grip so she couldn't say anything. "Shy one, it's seems." Out of nowhere, Raven heard what sounds like a crowd awing. "Don't worry, Mumbo is going to make your day… Magically. Mumbo JUMBO!"

Raven closed her eyes as a white flash blind her eyes until it went dark again. Raven slowly opened her eyes and wondered what happened to her. She look down at her body half expecting her old rabbit form, but she saw her regular pale hands. Raven looked up at Mumbo who had a confused look on his face.

'Is Mumbo losing his magical abilities?' Raven thought in her mind as the hand behind her stop squeezing her, but before she could continue her thoughts any further.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven pushed the hand off of her by using a dark bubble shield.

"Seem its time for me to take my act to another stage," Mumbo said as he started to run. By this time, the rest of the team came back, but the three gloves that Raven was fighting her came back too.

"Raven, can you…" Robin started, but he slowly trailed off as soon as he looked at her. The rest of team had the same look as Robin: surprised.

Raven give them a confused look and look back at herself again for any details she might have missed. It was until she realized she felt something near her tail bone. Raven glance behind her and reached for the black tail that was hiding under her cloak. Then she reached for the top of her head and she slowly grabbed something that felt soft.

It seems like Raven was right about not having a rabbit form but this time she had…

"Dude! Raven's part cat!" Beast Boy shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, Robin turned his attention back to Mumbo who manage to have enough time to change a metal container into a giant pigeon.

"Titans, cut the chat. We need to stop Mumbo! Raven, take care of any leftover magic tricks. The rest, lets go after Mumbo," The Titans quickly return from their daze and followed their commander's orders. Raven put up a shield as the hands tried to stop her friends from chasing the villain.

When her friends left the area, Raven mumbled, "I preferred the rabbit form better…"

* * *

It didn't take long for Raven to take out the remaining magically items, since most of them were defeated by her friends. Some of them returned back to the everyday items while the other half disappear out of existence like the large gloves. Right now, Raven was trying to fix the area back to its original form before Mumbo attack.

Raven tried to fix her cat parts with magic but it wasn't effective. The only thing she knew about it was that the magic is temporary since Mumbo didn't do a great job casting the spell. But it was still powerful enough that Raven couldn't do anything.

Raven gave a heavy sigh and grabbed her hood to hide her face, but the ears on top of her head made it uncomfortable. It wasn't enough to hide her face, and it would seem that the ears were a part of her body so the hood block most of her hearing ability. Raven rolled her eyes and thought maybe she should help her team.

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, Raven saw a black shadow move into another warehouse that wasn't too far from her. She decided to take a closer look and flew to the building. Inside was poorly lit crates and giant rats, but other then that, there was no one inside the building. Until Raven heard wooden cracking in the back. Raven fly towards the sound, she saw that it caused by one of the most famous thief: Red X.

"You know thieves go to prison for stealing something illegal," Raven stated.

"That's why the best thieves avoid getting caught," Red X replied as he finally turned around with a foreign object in his hand. He looked up at Raven and stared at her for long moment without moving. Raven heard a faint chuckle from the thief before he spoke again, "Seems like sunshine isn't having the most purr-fect day either."

Raven cringe when she heard the cat pun, she responded by throwing a wooden crate at him. Red X easily dodge the crate by teleporting himself. A faint creak sound from behind her. Raven tried to quickly look behind her, but she got hit from behind, and she nearly fell off the pile of crates she was on. Luckily, Raven's balance had increase because of the tail.

"Purr-illiant, meow lets see what other talents you have, Whiskers," Red X chuckled as sprinted to Raven.

Raven was ready to put up a shield, but Red X ran pass her and teleported. Before she could respond, Raven was knocked off her feet and onto the ground. Raven felt a sharp pain from her tail. Raven cried out in pain.

"So your tail is real," Red X stated.

Raven roll away from him and stood up. She levitated some tools on ground to throw directly at the thief and tried to attack him as he was avoiding the tools. Raven manage to hit him straight at the jaw and in stomach, but her hand was caught when she threw another punch at his face. Red X twisted her arm behind her back so she couldn't move, suddenly a hand was on her waist and it was moving slowly up. Raven tried to move away from the touch but her arm was in too much pain with every moment.

Something warm touch touched Raven's cat ears as she focus on the hand. It was until he spoke that made Raven realize what it was.

"I wonder if these are real," His voice was deep and low as he whispered next to her ears. His voice was untouched by the censorship of his mask.

Suddenly, Raven broke her thoughts away from his chilling voice to the hand that was still moving up. Raven assume he was talking about her chest because now his hand was only a few centimeters away. Then she felt the same gentle kiss on her ears again, but this time the kiss tickled her ears so they flickered in response.

Raven instantly lost the hot touch that left her breathless and red. She looked behind her at the certain thief that was smirking with his mask half up.

"So your cat ears are real," He stated. Raven was still blushing when she tried to punch him in the face again. "Oh, kitty cat has claws," he said when he dodge her attack with ease, "Very amewsing!"

"Enough!" Raven shouted as she threw a pile of crates at Red X. It was so quick, Raven didn't have enough time to hold back her strength. She stood with a horror look on her face as she levitated the boxes, she expected to see a body laying motionless, but Raven didn't see anything.

All of a sudden, Raven was pushing against a wall by some unknown force which stopped her from levitating the boxes. A loud crash echoed in the room but Raven didn't flinch instead she looked up to see a white skull mask looking down at her. Both of his hands were on each side of Raven so she couldn't escape.

Raven stare deep into the painted eye holes as it was also staring back at her. Raven could have sworn that he was breathing heavily, but she couldn't tell because her heart was beating so loud. The air around them was too tense to broke eye contact from each other after knowing that death was almost right in front of them.

Red X broke the silent by chuckling, "I'm glad I was fast that would have been catastrophic." The thief glance at the woman trapped between his arms and stopped laughing when he saw Raven's eyes become glossy. A small tear rolled off her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" Red X asked as he continue to stare at her. Raven tried to wipe the tears from her face until Red X stopped her by grabbing her hands. "Sunshine?"

Immediately, Raven pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around the thief's neck. Raven began to cry softly into his shoulder. Red X didn't know how to react, but he wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just having a little fun," He whispered.

"It wasn't you that upset me," Raven whispered back, "I was scared that I might have killed you."

"Why? You and the rest of the Teen Titans could have finally gotten rid of me. One less criminal to worry about," Red X muttered.

"If I'd killed you then that would have mean I killed a person. It doesn't matter if you are or are not a criminal. A life is a life. And I can't take that away from someone because someone out there cares about you. We never want to take away something so precious…" Raven hugged the thief a little tighter before saying, "Everyone deserves to live."

Red X stood still for the longest time as he still kept a hold onto the Titan. Then he tighten his hug too as he took her words to heart for the purity within it. He couldn't believe the amount of care and love this girl had for others even though they weren't on her side. Red X could feel his face grow warm while his heart slowly started beating faster.

Red X and Raven pulled away from each other, but they still kept a hold of each other. Though Red X pulled one of his hands away from Raven's waist to grab her tail where he step on it. He began rubbing her tail hoping that she would understand that he was trying to give her a silent apology. From the way she smiled at him, he could guess that she understood perfectly.

Red X heard a faint rumble, he chuckled because he instantly knew what it was. Raven instantly blushed from the new trait.

"So Sunshine can purr too?" Red X asked.

Raven looked down and said in a shy tone, "I guess I can."

Red X felt his heart beat faster again as he saw the cute expression on Raven's face. He replaced his hand from her waist to her face and looked straight into her eyes as he whispered, "Perfect…"


End file.
